1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Telecine processing, and more particularly, to devices and methods for detecting a display mode of a video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A movie is typically captured and played at a speed of twenty-four frames per second. If there is a requirement that the movie must be played by a video playback device such as a television (TV) or a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, Telecine processing can be utilized for converting image data of the movie into that complying with NTSC or PAL specifications.
The Telecine processing mentioned above is typically classified to be one of various kinds of processing types such as still scene processing, 3:2 pull-down processing, 2:3 pull-down processing, and 2:2 pull-down processing. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the 3:2 pull-down processing according to the prior art, where three fields 121-1, 121-2, and 122-1 correspond to a frame 111, two fields 122-2 and 123-1 correspond to a frame 112, three fields 123-2, 124-1, and 124-2 correspond to a frame 113, and two fields 125-1 and 125-2 correspond to a frame 114. In addition, after utilizing the 2:2 pull-down processing shown in FIG. 2, two fields 221-1 and 221-2 correspond to a frame 211, two fields 222-1 and 222-2 correspond to a frame 212, two fields 223-1 and 223-2 correspond to a frame 213, and two fields 224-1 and 224-2 correspond to a frame 214.
However, if the video playback device has not correctly detected whether the image data to be played is generated by utilizing the Telecine processing or which kind of processing type has been utilized for generating the image data, when the video playback device attempts to recovery the frames to play the movie utilizing a progressive scan method, erroneous images would be generated.